


Destiny

by foreverlulu



Category: Shefani, The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Hurt, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2018-10-28 05:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10824999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverlulu/pseuds/foreverlulu
Summary: What happens when you lose everyone around you and stop believing in love?Blake is suffering from loss, and so is LA girl Gwen, when she offers to help out.Little did he know how much he needed her help.But what happens when it's time for her to leave?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my new fic. 
> 
> It starts of sad but it get's happier.

**_ Chapter One _ **

It was early evening, the sun was just setting as Blake and his brother Richie were sat at the kitchen table while Cleo, Richie’s wife, played with their ten-month-old and six-year-old on the floor.  Blake’s dog watching, with affection clouding her eyes.

“I can’t believe how big Carter has gotten. He was only four last time I saw him. And Drake. Mom would be so proud of you.” Blake said looking over at his brother’s family.

“Thank you. I just wish she could be here to see them. She would have spoiled them rotten. I mean Carter got to meet her but Drake he wasn’t even conceived.”

“Yeah, she would have loved them. Seems all she wanted was grandkids. At least she met one of them. I’m going to her grave tomorrow, put some new flowers down, if you want to go?”

“I would love to. Blake… I’m sorry, I lost contact after she died. I… It just took its toll.”

“I understand. It’s not easy. I sometimes still think she’s making Sunday dinner for us, then I realise she’s not here anymore. I guess you never really get over the loss, you just learn to live with it.”

“That’s for sure.”

There was a small silence.

“Are you sure you’re okay to watch the boys?” Richie asked, glancing over at Cleo.

“Yes. I’ve missed my nephews. And you said Drake’s going to be asleep anyway?”

“Yeah he should be asleep in a few minutes with the look of him. We wanted to ask you something… We know you’re already Carter’s Godfather but would you like to be Drake’s?”

“Are you kidding?! I would love to!” Blake replied, excitement spreading through his body.

Cleo looked up at Richie and raised her eyebrow at him, insinuating that he should bring up the talk they had, had earlier.

“Hey so, Cleo and I were talking earlier, you know how Gwen, Cleo’s best friend, is coming to stay with us? We were thinking that, maybe, just maybe, you could take her on a date. You’ve both been single for so long and I’m sure she would love to get to know you. We told her to expect your text.”

“I’m not sure.  I mean she’s not even from around here.”

“Just one date. Look, I wrote her number down. Just send her a text and arrange something.” Richie said sliding a piece of paper over to Blake.

Blake smiled and stood up, joining Cleo, Carter, and Drake on the floor.  Richie smiled down at his family. His gut turning at the thought of leaving his younger brother all on his own, to go through their mom’s things. He’s glad Cleo suggested moving back to Oklahoma.

Blake stood at the door with Carter as they watched Richie and Cleo drive away.  Drake was fast asleep upstairs and Carter was due to go to bed in a couple of hours. Blake followed Carter to the living room and sat next to him on the couch. He let Carter pick a movie, and went to find some popcorn. His eyes caught the sheet of paper Richie had left on the table.  

Unable to fight the urge any longer, he picked up the paper and took it back into the living room, with the biscuit tin in one hand.

“Hey, I couldn’t find any popcorn but I do have Oreos.”

“Thank you, Uncle Blake.” Carter replied, his eyes landing briefly on Blake before going back to the movie.

Blake sat back down and grabbed his phone from the coffee table. He added Gwen’s contact information and opened the text screen. He stared at the cursor as it blinked in the empty box. Sighing he locked his phone and looked back up at the movie.  Annoyance ate at him. The urge to get back out there and date again verse the need to protect his heart and not let anyone in.

He picked up his phone and unlocked it, the blank text box teasing him. Finally, he formulated a sentence and managed to send it.

_Hi Gwen, it’s Blake. My brother Richie told me you were expecting my text. I was wondering if you would like to go out for dinner when you get here? It’s okay to say no, apparently, we’ve both been out of the dating game a while. Blake x_

Blake let out a sigh and put his phone down. He got back into the film and forgot about the text. That was until his phone vibrated ten minutes later, causing him to jump and Carter to look at him slightly weird.  With shaking hands, he unlocked his phone and opened the text message.

_Hi Blake, I would love to go out to dinner with you. Meeting a real Cowboy seems fun too. Cleo and Richie haven’t stopped talking about you. I’m actually flying in tonight and meeting them at theirs so whenever you want to go let me know.  Gx_

_Sorry that was dumb. Ignore the Cowboy bit and the over eagerness. Gx_

_It’s absolutely fine. Just means I have to make sure I’m up to Cowboy standards. How about Wednesday? Blake x_

_Wednesday is perfect. Gx_

Blake locked his phone once again and looked over at Carter. He was fast asleep on the couch; the tin of biscuits open in his lap. Blake smiled at his innocence before he switched off the television and scooped the six-year-old up. He took him to one of his many spare rooms and made sure he was tucked in before pulling the door too.

Blake went back downstairs and started to clean up.

 

Richie and Cleo were in the car driving back home. Dinner was amazing and Richie hadn’t realised how much he missed been alone with his wife. Don’t get him wrong he loved his kids, and over dinner they talked about expanding their family even more. Cleo was talking to him about Gwen and whether or not he thought Blake had text her.

“Do you think he has?” Cleo asked, looking over at her husband, his eyes focused on the road.

“I think if he hasn’t already it won’t be long. Gwen will tell us anyway. She should be at ours by now.”

“It would be so good if they got together. Then Gwen would be the boys’ auntie by marriage too.” Cleo said, excitement racking her body.

“It would do Blake good too. Gwen would be perfect for him. She’s strong and witty, once you get to know her and break her out of her shyness.”

“Ever since we met we said we were going to marry Brothers. Be sisters-in-law.” Cleo replied giggling.

Richie turned the corner and continued driving down the street. Thoughts of happiness in his brother’s future made him smile. His eyes left the road for barely a second as he looked at Cleo, thanking his lucky stars that she was brought into his life. Her lips were turned up in a huge smile and her eyes were sparkling.  When his eyes went back to the road ahead he noticed headlights swirling on the road going from one side of the road to the other. Richie tried to turn out of the way but it was too late.

The onlooker’s car swerved into Richie’s car killing him instantly. His hands became slack on the wheel, Cleo hit her head hard against the window. As she was coming too, the car went straight into a tree on the side of the road. The bumper was mangled and unrecognisable. Cleo heard sirens in the distance as her eyes shut and her body gave up.

A tall, blonde haired woman ran up to the reception desk, tears pouring down her face as she looked at the nurse on duty.

“I’m here to see Cleo Shelton. I – I got a call. I’m Gwen… Gwen Stefani”

The nurse looked at Gwen like she knew secrets that would destroy her as she led her down the corridor to an ICU room.

Gwen ran up to the bed holding her best friend, clasping her hand as tears fell harder at the sight of her friend. The tubes coming from her body and face. Her delicate face, bruised and broken. Gwen felt Cleo squeeze her hand ever so softly, Gwen almost missed it.  Gwen’s gaze shot back up to Cleo’s face.

“Look after Blake and the boys” she barely whispered.

Gwen’s body shook as she watched Cleo close her eyes and the beeping of the heart rate monitor becoming one long beep. The doors rushed open and Gwen felt hands on her arms as someone pulled her away.

Gwen couldn’t control herself. She felt like she was suffocating as she walked down the hall. As she walked past the reception area, the nurse looked at her with sorrow in her eyes. Her shoulder banged into a tall man with grey peppered hair, he had tears down his face and his legs carried him down the corridor.

Gwen continued walked, allowing the numb feeling to take over her body.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song mentioned in this chapter is called Dancing with Angels by Monk and Neagle (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YV6R139AMPI)
> 
> The chapters will start to get longer :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

**_ Chapter Two _ **

The church was packed with people, all dressed in black, women with big fancy hats on, tissues in their hands. Men stood trying to console their partners while holding back their emotions.

Blake stood at the front of the church, Drake in his arms and Carter next to him. They shook people’s hands as they gave their condolences. Dancing with Angels played while everyone arrived and got settled. The funeral was due to begin in a few minutes, everyone began taking their seats, and the music gradually faded. Blake noticed a blonde-haired woman walking down the aisle. She looked familiar but he couldn’t place where she had seen her. She took a seat on the front pew.  She must be related to Cleo, a close friend maybe. He took a quick glance around the church wondering if Gwen came. He’d sent her the details but not heard anything back.

The priest began speaking and Blake focused his eyes on the flowers on top of the caskets. Matching oak caskets, with white roses balanced on top just like the one his mom had had.

Blake’s turn to speak came up and as he was about to go up there with Drake still in his arms he quickly looked at the blonde. He could hear the priest finishing up.

“Would you mind holding him, while I -I go up?”

The woman nodded and took hold of Drake. Blake noticed the rawness of her eyes and the tears trickling down her face. He noticed how she wore a simple black dress and her hair straight. No big hat or a handful of tissues.

He took his place behind the podium and looked at the crowd in front of him, then over to the caskets. He could feel his eyes getting wet and his heart breaking more.

“I had a plan on what to say and I hoped I could last long enough not to cry through this but standing up here and seeing you all here for Richie and Cleo, it makes anything I say seem empty. I remember when Richie brought Cleo down to the ranch and how he persuaded me to let him pretend he owned it so he could impress her. They took two horses riding and she sussed him out, as soon as she saw him on the horse. I never knew the meaning of true heartbreak, I didn’t realise how much my life would change and how much my heart would hurt at losing my big brother and my sister-in-law. I want us to take a minute and think about the time we met them and how they made our lives better. Thank you.” Blake climbed down and took his seat.

He looked at Carter and pulled him close. He looked at the woman holding Drake and notice how he was fast asleep in her arms. She looked as lost as him. Then it hit him. She was Gwen. She had to be. But where had he seen her before?

The service ended and everyone walked out into the cemetery and watched as the caskets were lowered. Blake pulled out the six red roses he had brought with him. He handed two to Carter and looked at the woman he suspected as Gwen. She was still holding Drake as she stared at the coffins. Almost like she was waiting for them to jump out. He walked over to her and placed two roses in her hand. She looked up at him and gave him a sad smile, tears still present in her eyes. He placed a small kiss on her cheek before letting one of his roses fly into Cleo’s coffin. He moved back next to Carter and they both let their roses go into Richie’s grave.

People detangled from one and other and made their way down to their cars. Blake took Drake back and was following the swarm of people. He could hear people talking about memories they had with Cleo and Richie. He heard people call them the perfect couple and they were. Blake was stood at the end of the gravelled path waiting for the hired car, with Carter.

“Auntie Gwen!” Carter shouted as he ran up to the blonde woman.

She took him in her arms and held him tight as she walked over to Blake and Drake. She set Carter down on his feet, but he stayed close to her, sensing her pain, and upset.

“It was a wonderful service.” She said to Blake, using her hand to wipe the stray tears away.

“Thank you. Are you coming to the repass?”

“I-I” Gwen stuttered trying to gather her thoughts.

“Please Auntie Gwen!” Carter begged.

“Okay.” Gwen nodded to reinforce her answer.

“Come with us.” Blake nodded towards the black town car making its way towards them.

“If you’re sure.”

“I am.”

The car parked next to Blake and he opened the door, letting Gwen climb in first, followed by Carter, then he lowered himself and Drake into the car.

 

The car pulled up to a rustic ranch and Blake opened the door of the car, helping Carter out. He watched as Carter ran towards the door, where a small collection of people stood. Blake offered Gwen his hand and shut the door behind her. They walked up to the ranch, Gwen twisting her hands, trying to distract herself from the nerves.

Blake opened the door and everyone followed him in, they stood in clusters talking about the dearly departed. Blake turned and looked at Gwen.

“I’m going to put him down. Feel free to get a drink.”

“Thank you,”

Gwen watched as Blake left and headed upstairs. Carter took her hand and lead her towards the kitchen. She noticed a lot of alcohol and soft drinks set out. Gwen grabbed an empty cup and filled it with water. She handed carter a cup of pop and headed into the living room. She heard people talking about when Cleo first came into town.

Gwen remembers the way Cleo had threw her stuff in a small duffle bag and told her she was going to Oklahoma for the weekend with Richie, the guy she met at the beach. She was so excited. She remembered when Cleo came home from the weekend and they were sat on the couch eating ice cream and Cleo told Gwen she thought she had found the one.

Gwen smiled at the memory before heading towards the back door. She opened it and snuck out sitting on the porch steps. She felt something soft headbutt her arm. She looked to her left and saw a black and tan beagle, looking at her. She saw something in the dog’s eyes that gave her the tiniest bit of closure.  She let her fingers run through the dog’s fur as she looked into the distance.

She jumped when she heard the door open. She felt Blake sit down more than saw him.

“Not exactly how I thought my Wednesday would go.” He whispered looking at Gwen.

“Not at all.” Gwen replied, her voice raspy.  “What’s going to happen to the boys?”

“They’re going to stay with me. I’m their legal guardian. I’m going to set up a new routine and find some baby books. I don’t really have a choice. I don’t want them with anyone else. I know Carter doesn’t remember me much but we’ll get to know each other.”

“I’m here if you need anything.”

“Thank you. Just please don’t bring any lasagne.”

Gwen raised her eyebrow at Blake who let out a low chuckle.

“My neighbour Mrs James, has brought me four lasagnes in the last two days.”

“Well she’s probably wants to make sure you’re okay.”

“I know. I’m grateful to her.”

Blake was about to ask her something when Drake’s small wail came through the baby monitor in his pocket.

“I best go check on him.” Blake said excusing himself.

Gwen nodded and went back to looking at the trees, the sound of horses in the distance shocked her. She wasn’t expecting any animals, especially since the fields were empty, as far as she could see anyway.

Gwen waited another five minutes before forcing herself to go back into ranch. She looked around hoping to see Blake, he was the only person she knew. She saw Carter sitting on the stairs and made her way over to him.

“What’s going on sweetie?”

“I miss my mommy.”

“I know baby, I miss her too.”

“Uncle Blake doesn’t make cereal like you and mommy did. And Drake cries more.”

“I know baby, we just need some time and everything will settle down.”

“Is that Drake crying?”

“Yes, Uncle Blake can’t make him stop. I think he misses mommy too.”

“He probably does. I’m going to go see if there’s anything I can do.”

Carter moved up on the steps so Gwen could get past. She made her way upstairs and listened for Drake’s crying. She followed the sound and gently knocked on the door before opening it.

She walked in and saw Drake laid on the bed, crying his lungs out. Blake was leant against the wall his hands over his ears and his head buried in his lap. Gwen quickly scooped Drake up and held him close gently rocking him, finding a dummy in his crib she passed it to the toddler, soothing him for the moment. He finally went back to sleep. Gwen suspected being moved woke him up or he had a bad dream. She set him back down in his crib and handed him his comforter and watched as he hid his face beneath it. She pulled his blanket up and kissed his head.

She turned and looked at Blake who hadn’t moved. She sat down in front of him and let her hand rest on his knee. Hoping to give him some semblance of comfort.

“I can’t do this.” His whispered into his lap.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back :)
> 
> So, I just wanted to give a heads up that not all the sadness is over with and for people who are unsure if they hate more or not right now... I love you :)
> 
> Thank you for the Extra Awesomeness GC for keeping me on track :) 
> 
> Lou x

**_ Chapter Three _ **

“I can’t do this.” His whispered into his lap.

“Blake…. Blake look at me.” Gwen commanded, her hand slowly stroking over his knee.

He brought his teary eyes up to meet Gwen’s.

“You are all those boys have left. Yes, this is going to be hard but you have people willing to help you. You said yourself you need a new routine and once you get into that everything will mellow out. Look at that baby over there. All he’s going to know for the rest of his life is you. And you what? Want to give up on them?”

“But I don’t know what to do, you spent time with the boys, I haven’t seen Carter in two years.”

“That means nothing. If you want I can stay here with you for a few weeks and help out, just until you get on your feet?”

“I can’t ask you to do that.”

“You’re not asking. I’m offering.”

“Why?”

“Because Cleo told me to look after the boys.” Gwen stated pulling herself off the floor and holding her hand out to Blake.

Blake took it and stood up, quickly using the backs of his hands to wipe his red, tear stained face. Gwen took his hand and led him over to the crib.

“They need you Blake.”

“I know.”

Blake turned and looked at Gwen, she was still looking down at Drake, and Blake took in the love emanating from her eyes and the way her lips quirked up in a small smile.

“You were at the hospital the night of the hospital.”

Gwen didn’t answer she just nodded.

“I walked into you.”

“Yeah, I guess you did.”

“Why were you there?”

“I’m Cleo’s emergency contact. I was waiting for them to get back to the house when I got a call. That night I moved into a hotel.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.”

Gwen’s attention went back onto the sleeping baby.

“Stay here for the few weeks. There’s plenty of the room and it might make Carter more comfortable.”

“Are you sure?”

“Absolutely.” They paused for a second. “It’s settled then”

“I’ll need to go back to LA and get some more stuff, I only brought enough for two days.”

“I understand. I’ll pay for your flight, since I’m the reason you have to make another trip.”

“It’s okay; I can pay for my own flight.”

“Spend the night? We can look at flights later.”

Gwen took a moment to look around, her brain whirling a million miles a minute. Was she really going to stay with Blake? A stranger none the less? Yes, because she promised Cleo she would look after the boys and Blake.

“Okay.” Gwen whispered.

Gwen and Blake headed back downstairs. Carter was still sat on the steps, Gwen looked at Blake before looking back to Carter.

“Have you gotten their stuff?” Gwen whispered.

“No- I couldn’t- couldn’t go in the house.”

“Tomorrow you and I are going to get their stuff. They need it.”

“Okay. Tomorrow.” Blake agreed.

“What does Carter know?” Gwen asked.

“He knows that Richie and Cleo went to heaven and that they are looking down on him always and that they love him.”

“Does he know he’s going to be living here?”

“Ahh, no I didn’t want to put too much on him.”

“We need to talk to him, outside?”

“Okay.”

Blake watched as Gwen crouched down in front of Carter and whispered something to him. Carter stood up and followed Gwen, Blake quickly ran down the remaining stairs to catch up. He opened the back door and saw Carter sat on one of the swings on the playset Blake set up when Richie still lived in Oklahoma. Gwen was sat on the swing next to him as the let the wind rock them. Blake took a deep breath and joined them.

“Carter…. We’re going to talk to you about what’s going to happen for the next few weeks and what’s going to happen in the foreseeable future.” Blake began.

Carter looked up at Blake, fear etched into his eyes.

“Carter, hon, you and Drake are going to live here with your Uncle Blake, Mommy and Daddy already signed you up for a new school remember, so you’ll be going there.”

“No! I want to stay with you Auntie Gwen.”

“Baby, I know you’ve known me since you were born but you used to see Uncle Blake all the time, you just don’t remember.”

“No! I want to stay with you!” Carter said as tears cascaded down his face.

“Baby, shush…” Gwen said as she pulled him into her lap. Blake took Carter’s seat on the swing and watched the interaction.

He could tell it was breaking Gwen’s heart to see Carter like this.

“Carter, buddy… Auntie Gwen is going to stay for a few weeks to make sure we all settle down and when she leaves you can use my phone and talk to her whenever you want.”

Carter seemed to mull it over for a few seconds.

“You’re staying?” He asked, his voice broken from crying.

“Yeah, for a few weeks now wipe those tears away Mister.”

Carter hugged Gwen tight.

Blake wondered if he’s ever be that close to Carter again. He knew Drake wouldn’t remember a time where Blake wasn’t in his life but it was different to the six-year-old. He was practically a stranger until a few days ago and now he’s been forced to live with him.

 

Later that evening, all the guests had finally left and Blake had begun the tidying up process while Gwen sat with both the boys in the living room playing with what sparse toys Cleo had brought up a couple of nights ago.  Blake watched Gwen, she seemed to have mothering down to a tee.

Gwen had Drake stood in her lap and every so often he would let his body drop then jump back up, he was like a living Tigger, Carter was sat next to Gwen, petting Betty, who was soaking up the attention as she laid on her back panting like hell as her tail whipped across the floor.

This wasn’t how Blake thought he would meet Gwen. Hell, who wants to meet someone under these circumstances?

Blake ran his hand over his face and continued binning the disposable cups. He was so absorbed in his own world he jumped when Gwen appeared next to him.

“Do you have any baby food?”

“Urm… yeah in that cupboard there. I just bought more of what Cleo brought up a few days ago.” Gwen nodded and picked out a couple of jars.

She poured the contents into Drake’s blue plastic bowl and popped in in the microwave for twenty seconds before doing the same for the second jar. She pulled his plastic spoon from the dryer and took the bowls into the living room gesturing for Blake to follow her.

Trailing behind her, he waited for his next instruction. Gwen sat on her knees on the floor, she put the plastic bowl next to her and scooped Drake up.

“Hi Baby, are you going to sit with uncle Blake and have some din dins?” Gwen cooed.

Drake began babbling in baby talk, which to Blake sounded more like shouting. Gwen waited patiently for Blake to sit on the couch before handing Drake over to him. She used his bib to dab at the spit on his chin before picking up the bowl full of red puree with small spaghetti chunks in. She tested the temperature against her lips before bringing a spoonful up to Drake’s mouth who ate it happily.

“Uncle Blake… When are we eating?”  Carter asked sitting on the other side of him.

“I think we’re going to order pizza, if you go into the draw below the sink there should be some menus.” Blake said, using his head to gesture into the kitchen.

 

Half an hour later, Drake was fast asleep on Gwen’s chest while Blake and carter played catch with one of his small balls as they waited for the pizza to arrive. Gwen was on her phone flicking through flight plans as she kept an eye on the two boys.

“I found a flight for the day after tomorrow and I can fly back the same day, I’ll just be coming back late at night.” Gwen said out of nowhere.

“Okay, that’s good me and the boys can drive you to the airport and I’ll come get you that night. I’m sure Mrs James would love to babysit.”

“Okay thank you.” Gwen replied not expecting Blake to offer her a lift.

Blake smiled at Gwen before checking his watch. He hadn’t realised how late it was. He walked closer to Carter and scooped him up, throwing him over his shoulder as Blake tickled his side. The little boy’s high pitched giggle made Blake smile.

“Time for bed, buddy.” Blake said heading towards the stairs.

“Okay Blake.” Carter agreed as she rubbed his eyes.

Blake carried him upstairs and headed into Carter’s room. He helped him with his clothes and tucked him in bed, making sure the night light was plugged in. Gwen had made him go to the shop and get one earlier. Blake kissed Carter’s head and headed out of the room, pulling the door too. He walked into his room, in the midst of unbuttoning his shirt. He froze when he saw Gwen leaning over the crib, tucking Drake in.  He noticed how her top was pulled up and the smooth skin on her lower back was revealed. Blake thought about what it would be like to touch her in an intimate place like that.  Before he could act, he shook his head and cleared his throat. He watched as Gwen jumped a bit before regaining control of herself.

She turned around and saw Blake, with his hands still on his shirt.

“He’s all set for the night, he might wake up if he has a bad dream, but you should be able to settle him. If you need me, I’ll be down the hall.”

“Thank you, Gwen.”

“It’s no problem, Blake.”

Gwen walked closer to him. She stopped before she walked past him. Her body frozen like a statue. She pivoted and looked up at Blake, she could hear his heavy breathing. She kissed his cheek before he could move away.

“She told me to look after you too.” She whispered before walking away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised the chapters are getting longer :)
> 
> I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far...
> 
> I feel like I'm spoiling you ... Four chapters in two days 
> 
> Lou x

**_ Chapter Four _ **

Gwen climbed in bed that night and hugged the spare pillow close as she let her tears flow. Her mind on Cleo and Richie and how her life was going to be so different without her best friend. Her sister.

The last thing Gwen remembered was crying herself to sleep. She was vaguely aware of her door opening. She felt the covers moving and a small body curling next to hers. Gwen opened her eyes and let them adjust to the dim lighting. She could make out Carter’s head and wrapped her arms around him holding him close.  She kissed his forehead before drifting back of to sleep.

Blake was awake at dawn; not that he’d had much sleep as he kept thinking about what Gwen had said to him before she went to bed.  He heated up Drake’s porridge and sat the baby on the couch and began feeding him, every so often he would make airplane noises when Drake got distracted by something in the living room.

After Drake had eaten Blake took him upstairs with the intention of getting him dressed. Before he could help himself, he poked his head into Gwen’s room. He saw Carter next to her in bed starting to wake up. He smiled at the sight, the early morning sun illuminating the room and Gwen’s body as her hair fanned out along the pillow. She was laid on her back with one hand on her stomach and the other covering her eyes.

Blake pulled the door closed and finished getting Drake ready for the day. He was nervous and he could feel his stomach churning at the thought of going into his brother’s home and clearing it out, just like he had to do for his mom.

Blake took a deep breath and finished buttoning up Drake’s onesie. He made his way back downstairs and started making pancakes for the rest of the house. Drake was sat in the corner of the kitchen playing with one of his toys while Blake watched Betty frolic in the garden.

Not long after Blake had made the first pancake did Carter join him downstairs. He rubbed away the sleep in his eyes as he looked up at Blake.

“Hey Bud, did you sleep well?” Blake asked looking over at the boy.

“Yeah… I got scared when I heard something hit the window and Auntie Gwen let me in her room.” Carter admitted.

“It was probably that tree outside. It got pretty windy last night.”

“Yeah, it made me jump.”

“It’s okay pal. Trees hitting windows still make me jump. When your daddy was younger and I got scared I used to go into his room because he made me feel safe.” Blake admitted.

“I didn’t know that.”

“I told him not to tell anyone ‘cause I was too afraid of what other people would think.”

“I’ll be okay… I’ll be like Daddy and I won’t be scared so if Drake gets scared he can come in my room.” Carter replied standing up straight.

“I’m sure you will bud. Do you want some pancakes?”

“Yes, please!” Carter said walking over to the kitchen island.

Blake helped him up on to the stool and handed him a plate with two pancakes one, he got out the syrup and strawberry jam. 

“Uncle Blake, can you help me with the syrup, Daddy always helped.” Carter said holding the syrup.

Blake nodded before pouring some syrup on his pancake and spreading it with a knife.  Blake finished making pancakes and scooped Drake up, taking him upstairs with him as he went to wake Gwen. Without thinking he popped the door open and came face to face with Gwen who was stood in just a white fluffy towel.

“Sorry… Damn, sorry. I didn’t hear you get up I thought you were still asleep.”

“It’s okay. What can I do for you?”

“I was just coming to tell you that breakfast is ready.”

“Okay, I’ll be right down.”

Blake nodded and turned around, his free hand brushing against the red flare on his neck.

 

Gwen was sat in the front of Blake’s truck with Drake on her lap while Carter was sat in the back. They were waiting for Blake to lock up before they headed over to Richie and Cleo’s house. 

The drive was quiet unlike at breakfast where they fell into a routine.  Gwen could feel the tension racking up. As far as Gwen could tell Blake hadn’t been up to Richie’s since they moved here. She held her key tight in her hand as she breathed in Drake’s baby scent.

Blake pulled up onto the drive and Carter climbed out of the truck as fast as possible. Gwen opened her door but stayed seated once she saw Blake had no intention of moving. She knew she had to be the strong one in this.  No matter how much she wanted to break down and cry, Blake needed her.

She climbed out of the truck and shut the door before making her way over to Blake’s side. She hitched Drake onto her hip and opened Blake’s door. She took his hand and waited for him to climb out of the truck. He numbly followed her to the house and waited patiently for her to unlock the front door. Once she opened the door she made her way into the living room and placed Drake in the playpen.

“Hey Carter, do you know where mommy and daddy put the boxes you used to move in?” Gwen asked crouching down in front of the boy.

“They put them in the garage.” He replied.

Blake stood in the doorway, taking in the family home. He moved into the kitchen to get a glass of water and noticed a picture on the fridge that Carter must have drawn. He took it down and folded it into a small scare and put in his pocket. He quickly brushed the escaped tear away from his face.

Gwen came back from the garage and dumped the mass of flat packed boxes onto the floor.

“Okay Carter… Grab a box I’ll tape it up for you and I want you to put all your stuff in them okay? Fill it as high as you can.”  Gwen said as she took the box off him.

Gwen sent him on his way and spent the next ten minutes taping boxes while Blake sat on the couch watching her. When she was finished, she took one of the boxes into the kitchen and began emptying the cupboard full of the boys’ stuff. Baby food, milk powder, bowls, and plates. When she had finished in the kitchen she brought the box into the living room and saw Blake packing some of Drake’s stuff, toys, and blankets mainly. Gwen gave Blake a small smile before heading upstairs to help Carter. Blake finally cleared his mind and took Drake upstairs with him while he packed up the infant’s room.

A few hours and three trips from the house back to Blake’s; all the boys’ stuff was at Blake’s ranch along with anything that they were keeping that belonged to Cleo and Richie. Gwen had asked if she could keep some pictures of her and Cleo from when they were starting college.  Blake smiled, when she showed him the pictures of the two of them on top of a cliff the ocean standing proud in the background.

All the boxes were sat in the living room. Carter had crashed on the crouch and Drake was fast asleep next to him. Gwen was helping Blake clear room in his cupboards for the food and stuff they had brought over.

“So… I was thinking that maybe… If you don’t mind swapping rooms with Carter? I promise you won’t hear me snore. The tree’s just going to keep waking him up at night when it’s windy and God help us if there’s a storm.”

“Yeah that’s fine. Not like I have anything to move in anyway.”

“Thank you. What time’s your flight tomorrow?”

“Around ten in the morning and then I get back at around eleven at night.”

“Okay if we leave here at about eight and then I’ll pick you up for eleven tomorrow night.”

“Okay… Thank you.”

Blake nodded and continued to unpack.

That night Gwen swapped rooms with Carter, she repeated the process of holding her pillow tight and letting her tears run down her face as she closed her eyes. When sleep didn’t over take, her she made her way downstairs in hopes that a cup of tea would sooth her.

Gwen jumped as high as a tree when she switched the light on and saw Blake sat at the kitchen island with a glass of water in his hands. He was staring blankly into the distance.

“Couldn’t sleep huh?” Gwen asked as she made her way over to the kettle.

“Not really. I heard you… you know… you can talk to me about it.” Blake replied.

“Not much to talk about. I miss them like you miss them.”

“There’s more to it. More that you’re not telling me. I see the way you look at those boys. How you looked at her in those photos. Like you owed her your life.”

“Blake…”

“Tell me…”

“I met Cleo when I was going through a rough patch in my life.  She helped me she stayed with me and we became close. She was more than just my friend… She was like my sister. And when she found out she was pregnant I was the one she told first she was the one that brought me into the family. Even when Richie moved in with us she always talked to me helped me and now it’s my turn to help you… for her.”

Gwen took a sip of her drink before letting her eyes make contact Blake.

“I understand. She gave me Richie back, it was her idea to move here.” Blake admitted not letting his eyes leave Gwen’s.

 

The next morning was chaotic, Gwen and Blake were both tired from staying up late and sharing stories. Carter was confused with Gwen leaving and Drake was just having a cranky day. Blake loaded everyone into the car and they made their way to the airport. Gwen thought it was weird going to the airport with just her handbag she was used to carrying a ton of luggage with her.

Blake parked the car at the drop of zone and Gwen reached onto the back to place a kiss on each of the kids’ head. She looked at Blake before placing a chaste kiss on his cheek and climbing out of the truck. 

By the time the guys arrived back at the ranch Drake was fast asleep. Blake put him down in his crib and helped Carter un-tape the boxes that were littered in his room. Carter started unpacking while Blake started doing the same in Drake’s room. He moved the crib that Blake had saved from his mother’s house into the empty room and started to make it more child friendly.

Around two in the afternoon Blake had made sandwiches and was feeding Drake his dinner when a hard knock came on the door. Blake looked at Carter before setting the bowl on the table and making his way over to the door.  

When he pulled the door back and officer was revealed holding a clear bag.

“Blake Shelton?” The officer asked.

“Yes?”

“I have the personal effects from the accident. Sorry it took us so long to get them to you.”

“It’s okay. Thank you, officer.”

The officer nodded and headed back to his vehicle. Blake shut the door and headed back inside to his family. He set the bag on the table and continued feeding Drake.

When everyone was finished eating they headed back upstairs. He took the bag the officer dropped off, up with them. He set Drake down on the floor next to him and handed him some toys. Blake looked at the bag unable to resist the urge to look in it. He found Richie’s wallet; he opened it up and a picture flew out. He picked it up and looked at it. It was a picture at the hospital the day Carter was born. He remembered when he got the phone call from Richie telling him he was an uncle to a healthy baby boy. The picture was of Cleo and Carter sat in a hospital bed and Gwen stood next to her with Richie on her left side.  Blake wished he could have been there that day, but Carter was early, Blake changed his plane ticket and flew up the very next day. He’d never forget the way it felt to hold Carter for the first time.

He left the picture out and continued looking through the bag. He found three rings at the bottom of the bag. He took a moment to look at Cleo’s engagement ring. He held it tight in his fist before getting up and heading into his bedroom. He placed the picture on his bedside table along with what was Richie’s wedding ring. He ferreted around in his draw until he found a rectangular box and opened it up to reveal one of his mother’s old silver chains. He unlinked it and slid Cleo’s engagement and wedding ring onto it before setting it back in the box and placing it on Gwen’s bed.

He went back to unpacking as he waited to hear from Gwen.

Mrs James was ecstatic to babysit and even brought over more lasagne. Blake held back his chuckle as he left the sleeping boys in her care. He left the house and headed over to the airport. He waited for Gwen for what felt like hours but was only minutes.  When he finally saw her, she had a baseball cap low over her face her blonde hair loose and knotted. She had a backpack and a suitcase with her. She saw Blake’s truck and headed over to him. Blake felt this weird sensation in his heart as she got closer.

He hopped out of the truck and helped Gwen move her suitcase into the back and took her rucksack too. Before he could look at her properly she was shut away in the truck.  Blake climbed into the driver’s seat; the headlight coming on. He started the engine and looked over at Gwen to see if she was ready. That’s when he noticed her red eyes. He lifted his hand to brush it over her cheek only to watch her flinch. Blake looked at her with wide eyes, as he waited for her to look back at him. When she finally did he saw, the giant purple bruise forming on the side of her face.

“What happened?” Blake whispered as he let his finger gently trace over the offending mark.


	5. Chapter 5

**_ Chapter Five _ **

“What happened?” Blake whispered as he let his finger gently trace over the offending mark.

Gwen didn’t reply she just turned her head away from Blake, resting her head against the glass of the car’s window as she stared into the darkness. Blake let out a loud sigh as he put the truck into gear and set off home.

The drive was quiet, Blake opened his mouth several times to say something but he then shut it and thought better of it. 

When they arrived home, Gwen didn’t wait for Blake to open her door like usual she opened it herself and marched into the house, not pausing to get her bags. Blake watched her walk away and punched the steering wheel out of frustration. He climbed out of the truck and grabbed Gwen’s bags and took them into the ranch. He deposited them in the living room  and relieved Mrs James from her babysitting duties before following Gwen’s cold footprints upstairs.

He checked on the boys before going into his own room. He knows that even though he wants to talk to Gwen she doesn’t want to talk to him. He decided he would try again tomorrow.

He walked into his room and stripped down into his boxers before climbing into bed and switching the lamp off.  He angrily punched at his pillow before settling his head on it. Someone had laid a hand on Gwen and he wasn’t there to protect her just like he wasn’t there to protect Richie and Cleo.  How was he meant to protect Carter and Drake?

Sighing Blake tried to will himself to sleep, but his body wasn’t having it. He decided he may as well go check the horses since he couldn’t sleep. He quickly threw his jeans back on and a t-shirt. He exited his room to find Betty pining at Gwen’s door. He sighed and new that Betty would damage the doors if she didn’t move away. Blake tried calling her over but the beagle didn’t move she quickly looked at him before looking back at Gwen’s door.  Sighing Blake walked up to Gwen’s door and Betty stood up on alert. He gently tapped on the door expecting Gwen to ignore him but he heard shuffling behind the door before it opened to reveal Gwen in a dressing gown. The bruise somehow looked bigger in the dark.

“Betty was whining for you.” He said gruffly as he looked down at the dog.

“Oh…” Gwen paused for a second, looking down at the dog before letting her eyes go back to Blake who was intensely staring at her cheek.

“Does it hurt?” Blake asked, still not adjusting his gaze.

“A bit.” Gwen admitted.

“When did it happen?”

“About an hour before I left for the airport.” Gwen sighed and moved back to the bed she knew Blake wasn’t going to let this go.

“Right…” As soon as he said the words he left Gwen’s doorway.

She heard him going downstairs but lost track of him after that. Betty in the meantime entered Gwen’s room and joined her on the bed, her head resting on Gwen’s leg. Gwen laid back, her head resting awkwardly on the tops of the pillows and the head board. Her chin was pushed into her chest as she thought about the day. Before she could get too deep into her thoughts, Blake reappeared with an icepack. He swiftly came into the room and knelt next to Gwen, slowly lowering the icepack onto the top of her cheek and side of her eye. Gwen winced at the contact and let out a small moan of pain.

“It looks swollen.” Blake stated.

“That’s because it is.”

“How did it happen? And don’t tell me you fell into a door.”

Gwen sighed and sat up more taking the icepack with her. She patted the bed next to her and Blake took the hint, moving to sit on the other side of the bed.

Gwen let out a long sigh as she turned her body over to face Blake as he sat against the head board. Gwen noticed how he was playing with his fingers and couldn’t help but reach out and touch his hand. Instead of stopping; he started playing with her fingers, letting his thumb and forefinger stroke over her hand in a rhymical pattern.

“My ex was hanging around my flat. He’s been my ex for a long time but he thinks he has this hold over me because of something that happened when we were actually dating around the time I met Cleo.  He asked me where I was going and that I had no right to leave on short notice I told him I was going out of town and that I had to pack and he followed me up to my flat… When I was leaving, he tried grabbing me and he started you know leaning in to kiss me. I pushed him away and told him I didn’t love him. So, he slapped me and fell and hit my head on the corner of the door.”

“Gwen….”

“Don’t. I’m here. I’m happy and this will go in a few days.” Gwen replied wafting her free hand in the general direction of her face.

“Gwen… You deserve so much more.”

“I- I ah I really don’t.” Gwen said, her eyes becoming sad.

She moved her hand away from Blake and back onto her chest, she felt the necklace she found on her bed when she came in.

“Thank you for the chain and for Cleo’s rings.” Gwen said, bringing he eyes up to him.

“It’s not a problem. I should let you sleep.” Blake whispered.

“Stay? Please?”

Blake didn’t ask why; he simply lowered his body on the mattress and turned so he was facing Gwen.  He took in the way her eyes closed as sleep began to take over her body, the way she looked so innocent. He took in her natural beauty before falling to sleep alongside Gwen.

Blake woke up when the morning sun danced in his eyes. He let his eyes adjust to the light before looking over at Gwen. Only to find her side of the bed empty. He let out a long sigh before pulling himself up and trudging towards his own bedroom.  He realised that last night was the best night’s sleep he’d had in a while. He felt content as he slept happily, not alone.

Minutes later he was stood in the kitchen facing Gwen. Drake was sat in his playpen and Carter was eating breakfast before the school bus had some. Carter had come to Blake asking when he can go to school and Blake agreed that it was time. It was time for him to get back to work too. For now, Gwen would watch Drake but when she left he would have to find a day care for him or at least a nanny.

Blake grabbed a slice of toast from the plate Gwen was bringing to the table and headed out to the barn to check the animals over ready for the clients that would be coming over later in the morning.

Blake worked with a therapist that focused on equine therapy, Blake handled the horse side of it and the therapist obviously did the rest. He liked to know that how he found strength in riding horses, especially on a three or four-hour ride other people could benefit from them too.

Blake was brushing down one of the twelve horses he owned when Gwen appeared in the stables with Drake happily perched on her hip. She moved closer to the horse Blake was brushing and let her hand gently touch the nose of the brown beast. Jumping when the horse moved his head.

“Don’t tell me you’re scared of horses.” Blake said into the silence.

“I’ve just never really been around them,”

“I guess I’ll have to take you riding one of these days.”

“I guess you will.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. 
> 
> I've kind of been in a bad place and I'm slowly pulling myself out of it.
> 
> I just want to thank everyone who commented on the story and tweeted me asking when I was going to update. you have no idea how much that made me want to get out of this rut. 
> 
> I can't promise what's going to happen or how long it's going to take but I'm trying and that's all I can do. 
> 
> Lou x

**_ Chapter Six _ **

Gwen and Blake froze looking at one and other. The heat was climbing in the stable. Neither one of them wanting to break eye contact.

“Can I borrow your truck? I wanted to go into town?” Gwen asked still looking at Blake.

“Yeah, the keys are…” Blake reached into his pocket and handed the keys over to Gwen.

She smiled at Blake before thanking him and walking away with Drake. Carter was already on the bus heading to school, leaving Gwen and Drake in an empty house. She sat Drake down in his playpen before letting out a loud sigh.  What was it about Blake that made her feel safe and comfortable around him? She barely knew him.

Gwen packed Drake’s baby bag and headed out to Blake’s truck. She set Drake in his car seat and climbed into the truck taking a moment to learn the controls.  She started to drive down the dusty road and turned the radio on, trying to block out the impending thoughts about Blake. If he knew her real story, the real reason, why she knew she owed Cleo her life he wouldn’t want her. No one would and she was okay with that.  Gwen let the happy upbeat rhythm take over her mind as she bobbed her head along to the song. Drake was already fast asleep.

Gwen parked the truck outside a line of shops. She hopped out of the truck and scooped Drake up, rocking him slowly to make sure he stayed asleep, before grabbing his baby bag. Gwen took a deep breath before heading to the first of many shops.

Meanwhile, Blake was saddling up his favourite black stallion, Pirate. He needed to go on a ride; it was the only way he could clear his thoughts. The staring competition earlier with Gwen had riled his body up. He had never noticed the way her eyes had almost a gold ring around the iris. But then again, he never had a reason to look so intently at her eyes.

Blake led Pirate out to the pasture and climbed on the majestic beast’s back. He set off at a gallop gaining speed the further out he went. He loved the way the wind brushed through his hair and the sun warmed his skin. The feeling of freedom that arose from riding with Pirate was one that Blake thought everyone should experience. _I guess you will._  Gwen’s words echoed in his head. Could she be any more perfect? She was shy and she was amazingly kind and she was open to try new things.  He understood now why Richie and Cleo wanted to set them up with each other. She was Blake’s ideal woman.

Sighing Blake pushed Pirate harder as they came to the edge of his land where a small lake lay in wait. He pulled on the reins and felt Pirate slow down slightly before going full force into the water. The icy liquid clawing up his legs as Pirate took joy in the sensations of the cool water dancing on his skin. Blake let out a deep laugh when Pirate began bobbing his head.

 Blake took in the sight before him, feeling his body and mind relax. He turned Pirate around and headed back for the ranch.

Gwen was still wandering around the shops trying to find food she knew Carter and Drake liked and things for herself. She couldn’t expect Blake to provide for her; that’s not what this is.  Gwen was amazed by the amount of people that came up to her to say _hello_ to Drake, it was mostly women but a few guys came up and one guy was even bold enough to ask her on a date. Gwen declined, she wasn’t ready to date. The only reason she agreed to go out with Blake was because she promised Cleo, that she would go on at least one date with Blake. Now it looked like she wouldn’t be able to keep her promise. But she could look after Blake and the boys at least for a few weeks.

Gwen set Drake down in his car seat and began loading the bags into the truck. She was surprised by how friendly it was out there. She had never thought about what it would be like to live in a small town instead she thought about living in LA and being a city girl. It was refreshing to see the other side of life.

When Gwen arrived back at the ranch she set Drake down in his playpen with some toys while she put the food and other various things away. Somehow Drake had managed to get a new toy from her, to add to his millions of toys he already had. Gwen carried Drake outside and stood him on the floor after the past the porch steps. She had hold of his arms while his fingers wrapped around her index fingers and he slowly moved forward. Although he couldn’t crawl yet he loved to stand up and move around. Gwen thought that maybe he would skip the crawling stage and just go straight to walking.

Blake was just riding back to the stable when he saw Gwen’s figure hunched over. He changed directions and pleaded with Pirate to speed up. It was only when he neared Gwen that he saw Drake in front of her. His breathing returned to normal as he realised she was okay and wasn’t in pain. What had come over him? He pulled Pirate to a holt and jumped off the horse. He made his way over to Gwen with Pirate not far behind. Drake Laughter echoed around him. When Gwen looked up and saw Blake her cheeks gained a pink colour as she blushed before smiling at him. The way his body looked so strong and he made his way over to her did things to Gwen.

“Hey, we came to see if you wanted some lunch?” Gwen said, trying to pull herself together.

“Lunch sounds good we could go into town? I know a great diner.” Blake replied, taking his cap off and rubbing his hair before replacing the hat on his head.

“That sound fun. When do you want to go?”

“Now? Just let me take Pirate back.”

“Okay. I’m going to feed Drake so he’s not hungry at the diner.” Gwen replied turning Drake around and heading back into the house.

Blake watched Gwen leave before turning and heading to the stables with Pirate.  

 

Blake opened the door for Gwen letting her enter the diner before him. He grabbed a high chair on his way to the booth. Drake was in his arms playing with his ear. Blake set the high chair down, then sat Drake in the chair, buckling him in securely before finally taking his seat across from Gwen.  Blake and Gwen ordered their food and watched as the waitress left. Gwen and Blake were silent at first just looking at each other before Gwen let out a small giggle.

“This is the most awkward thing ever. Just be yourself Blake!” Gwen replied, a hearty smile on her face.

Blake flashed a giant smile at Gwen, his dimples making an appearance. Gwen let out a small laugh. The conversation began to flow after the awkwardness was addressed.  Their food was brought over and they both dug in. Gwen looked up when the bell on top of the door rang. She saw the same man that had asked her out in the store earlier, enter.  He was about to make his way to the opposite end of the diner until he saw Gwen and changed directions. He came over to the table and stopped just behind Drake.

“No wonder you said no to me if you had a date with this guy.” The man said.

“Oh, it’s not a…” Before she could finish her sentence, Blake interrupted her.

“Blake the boyfriend. Pleasure.” He said holding his hand out.

“Lloyd one of the unlucky ones. I’ll leave you two love birds to it.” He said before leaving the trio alone.

“So, you’re my boyfriend now?” Gwen asked raising her eyebrow.

“You said no to him. You’re clearly not interested in him it just makes things simpler if he thinks you’re in a relationship. Especially if you’re only here for a few weeks.” Blake explained.

“Right?” Gwen replied sceptically.

Blake didn’t really know why he said he was her boyfriend. He knows she can stick up for herself but the thought of her with another man riles him up. Paired with the fact that her face was still bruised. He had this strong need to protect her. He hadn’t felt that need since his girlfriend Miranda was on the scene. Blake tried to push the thought away but his brain kept telling him that a relationship with Gwen would be like no other.  Maybe Richie was onto something.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The previous Chapter 7 was unedited and I'm so sorry that I forgot to look through at it. This should be way better now.

**_ Chapter Seven _ **

As the morning came and went Blake hadn’t heard anything from Gwen. He had woken up early and got Drake ready for the day expecting to meet Gwen downstairs for breakfast but it was now nearing noon and he still hadn’t seen or heard from her. Blake looked down at the sleeping Drake, no doubt he would wake up just after twelve, ready for his food. Blake left Drake in his cot and made his way over to Gwen’s room. He cautiously knocked on the door and waited for an answer. When he didn’t get one he knocked again; only louder.

Only when he heard a slightly annoyed grunt from inside the room did Blake opened the door. The room was tidy apart from last night’s clothes piled on the floor from where she had stripped as she made her way into bed. In the bed was a pile of sheets forming a lump that Blake expected to be Gwen. He slowly made his way over and sat on the empty side of the bed. He paused for a second to see if Gwen would reveal herself on her own but when nothing happened he slowly reached over and pulled the covers over her head.

Blake had never seen Gwen look anything but flawless, even when she was in the hospital that hated night; she was immaculate. Right now, Blake saw Gwen at one of her lowest points. Her normally long blonde hair looked dull and knotted, her face was flushed a deep pink colour and her eyes looked slightly puffy. He pulled the cover further down her body, only to cover her up immediately when he saw she wasn’t wearing any clothes.

Gwen made a small sound of discomfort, still she didn’t move a muscle.

“Gwen?... Gwen?” Blake whispered.

Very cautiously Gwen turned to look at Blake, her eyes were cloudy and empty, blonde locks stuck to her forehead.

“What’s wrong? Are you okay?”

“I… I threw up in the night and thought it might have been the food but now I’m not so sure. I can’t stop and my body aches and my head…Oh.” Gwen said as Blake slowly lowered his hand onto her head.

“You’re burning up. And you’re really sticky.”

Just as Gwen thought Blake would move his hand away he started to draw small circles on her head while he pondered what he was going to do.

“Okay, we’re going to get you in the shower and then I’ll change your bedding while you stop in my room. It’s the easiest thing I can think off. I don’t trust you in the shower on your own so I’ll stay with you, you can have your privacy of course.” Blake rephrased at the end.

Gwen didn’t argue she just slowly started to sit up. Before Blake could utter a word, Gwen was stood naked in front of him as she swayed slightly before regaining her balance. Blake slowly stood up trying not to stare at Gwen’s perfect body. He kept his eyes on hers for as long as possible, before she turned around and headed out of the room. He couldn’t stop his eyes from looking at her pert bottom.  Blake grabbed a towel from the hallway closet and followed Gwen into the bathroom. She was stood looking at the shower, as if she was trying to work up the nerve to climb in. Blake stepped in front of her and turned the water on adjusting it slightly so she wouldn’t scold herself. He took one of Gwen’s hands and helped her climb into the shower. Once he was happy that she was safe he pulled the curtain around and took a seat on the toilet lid and looked through his phone.

He was meant to be looking at some new horses today and although he could just pack Drake’s things up and head off he didn’t want to leave Gwen. He should have checked on her sooner. And why didn’t she tell him she wasn’t well when she threw up the first time? Sighing Blake locked his phone. He heard the water shut off and saw two hands holding onto the curtain. He didn’t think anything of it until the hands got lower and lower, and then vanished.

Blake was up and pulling the curtain back before he could even think of what to do. He saw Gwen sat in the bath looking drowsy.

“Blake, Blakey… I feel dizzy.” Gwen said titling her head against the cold tiles.

Blake hooked his hands under her arms and pulled her up, he slowly helped her manoeuvre over the side of the bath before grabbing a towel and wrapping it around the back of her holding the towel and her wet body against him as he waited for her to get a bit of strength back. When he thought she was stable enough he grabbed the back of her legs and lifted her up and made his way into his bedroom. He sat Gwen on the bed while he grabbed one of his t-shirts and started to dry her body. He pulled the t-shirt over her head and guided her arms through the sleeves. Next, he began to quickly dry her hair with a towel, trying to absorb the moisture as much as possible. He flung the towel towards the door and helped Gwen stand up, she used his body as a support system as she leaned against him while he pulled the duvet back.  He helped Gwen climb into bed and tucked her in. Her eyes were practically closed the moment her head hit the pillow.

“I’ll be back with a glass of water.” Blake whispered as he headed out of the room.

“Thank you, Cleo, I don’t know what I’d do without you.” Gwen whispered.

Blake froze. She thought he was Cleo? Just how much did Cleo look after Gwen? And he needed to find out why Gwen owed her life to Cleo. He took one last look at Gwen. He could wait until she felt better before interrogating her.

Blake headed out of the room and made his way straight to Drake’s room, the baby was sat up in his crib with giant tears rolling down his face. Blake scooped him up and soothed him before going to sort his lunch out.

 

A few hours later, Gwen was still in bed, Carter was sat at the kitchen table doing his homework while Blake was sat on the floor trying to teach Drake to crawl. Once Blake had helped him onto his knees Drake would drop his body, so he was back onto his belly. Blake laughed at the baby, and his stubborn ways.

“Uncle Blake how do you spell heaven?” Carter shouted from the kitchen.

Blake turned his head in the general direction of the kitchen.

“H-E-A-V-E-N. Why?” He shouted back.

“Thank you.” Carter said avoiding Blake’s question.

Blake sighed and turned his head in time to see Drake crawl the last few spaces to Blake’s knee.

“Oh my God! Drake I’m so proud of you right now! That’s amazing”

 

Blake had just dished up dinner for the boys and himself when he heard a phone ringing. Blake followed the sound as it led him to the closet. He opened the door and rummaged through the coats. His hand graced Gwen’s bag when the ringing stopped. Blake was stood holding Gwen’s bag when Carter asked, “What’s auntie Gwen eating?”

Blake jumped, dropping the bag in the process and turned to see Carter.

“Wow you scared me buddy. I’m going to do her some dry toast.” Carter nodded and made his way back to the kitchen.

Blake turned around and looked at the floor, practically all the contents of Gwen’s bag was on the floor. He bent down and started putting things in her bag. He stopped when he picked up a picture. Expecting it to be the one from the other day he flipped it over and looked at it. Only it wasn’t a picture of her and Cleo. It was a scan of a baby. The name at the top said Gwen.


	8. Chapter 8

**_ Chapter Eight _ **

The next day, Blake was greeted by Gwen in the kitchen, cooking breakfast. He stood and watched her fry bacon while keeping an eye on the toaster. She looked like she was back to her normal self. It might have just been a twenty-four-hour bug that she had. His eyes lingered on her face before travelling down her body and resting on her stomach. It still looked flat, there was no signs that she was pregnant but then again what did he know about pregnancy. He had barely seen Cleo when she was pregnant with both of the boys.

Sighing Blake came into the kitchen making his presence known.

“Hey Blake.” Gwen said, in her normal upbeat tone.

“Hey, take it you’re feeling better?”

“Yeah, thank you for taking care of me yesterday, I owe you one.”

“It’s okay. I know what it’s like to be sick. One of the worst things in the world.” Blake admitted.

Gwen smiled at him before going back to the task at hand and dishing up breakfast. Blake excused himself to go get the boys up and ready for the day.  By the time the boys were downstairs, Gwen had Drake’s porridge ready and Carter’s toast, with butter and extra jam.  Blake looked at the plate set out for him and smiled, she’d positioned the eggs, bacon, and sausages into a smiley face. She took Drake out of Blake’s arms and sat him in his high chair and started to feed him his porridge.

It took Blake a moment to peel his eyes from Gwen’s legs. She had one leg hitched on Drake’s high chair, bending at the knee and the other straightened on the floor. Blake scolded himself and joined everyone for breakfast. 

After breakfast Blake walked Carter out to get the school bus before heading down to the stable to sort the horses out. Gwen stayed in with Drake playing with him, while doing a bit of work.

By the time Carter came home from school Blake had managed to take three kids out on the horses along with the therapist, that regularly used Blake’s horses to help traumatised children open up. Gwen had finished her work for the next two days and was finishing up dinner.

Blake entered the house, shedding his mud-covered boots before going to check on Carter’s homework, Drake crawling behind him, like a shadow.

Gwen had just dished dinner up and called the boys to the table when her phone began ringing. She looked at the caller id and hung up, turning back to the kitchen she picked up Drake’s food and started to feed him, Blake took over once he had finished his food, so Gwen could eat hers.

After dinner Blake took the boys upstairs to get the ready for a bath before bed. Carter loved his baths and couldn’t wait to play with his action man and other bath toys whereas Drake screamed his little lungs off.

Blake sorted Drake out first, washing his hair and body, while letting him get used the water lapping around him. Carter watched Blake as he got Drake comfortable. Occasionally talking to Drake while showing him what toys he could play with in the bath when he’s a bit older.  Blake smiled at Carter; thankful for his efforts to relax Drake. Blake dried Drake while watching Carter in the bath. When Carter got bored of playing Blake set a freshly dressed Drake in his cot and came back to the bathroom washing Carter’s hair before helping him out of the bath and drying him off. He left Carter to get dressed and waited at the top of the stairs.

He could hear Gwen talking to someone, presumably on the phone, she sounded angry and frustrated as she paced back and forth. Blake decided to let Gwen have some space and went into Carter’s bedroom. He played with his toy cars for a little bit before putting him to bed and reading him three stories. Carter finally closed his eyes and Blake snuck out of the room and closed the door. He checked on Drake who was already fast asleep. He smiled at the sleeping boy before leaving the room.

He took a deep breath at the top of the stairs before heading downstairs to check on Gwen. When he reached the final step, he couldn’t hear Gwen anywhere. Still he checked all the rooms just in case she was laid quietly in the settee or something. When he couldn’t find her in any of the rooms, he felt panic rise in his body. He took another deep breath, and thought about where she could have gone. He went into the kitchen and saw the porch light on through the window. When he got outside he saw Gwen sat on a chair with his pack of beers next to her and one in her hand. Blake took a seat next to her, slightly weary as to what her mood was going to be like.

Blake let the silence envelope them, while he thought of something to say. _Are you okay?_ sounded inadequate.

“I heard your phone call. Do you want to talk about it?” Blake asked into he silence.

“What’s to talk about? My ex thinks because of something that happened when I was a teenager he owns me and deserves to know where I am at all times and thinks it’s okay to push me around and threaten me when I refuse to tell him” Gwen replied, taking a sip of her beer.

Blake noticed two empty bottles on the floor already.

“Do you think it’s wise drinking all that in your condition? I mean the guy has a right to know where you are.”

“Why does he have a right? He’s my ex. And I’ll drink all I want. I’m not a child.” Gwen said, raising her voice.

“Because you’re carrying his child. Heck if I got someone pregnant I’d want to know they were looking after themselves and my baby.”

“You think I’m pregnant?” Gwen asked shocked.

“Don’t lie to me. I saw the scan. It fell out of you bag yesterday and with you been sick.”

“I’m not pregnant that scan is from when I was seventeen. I got pregnant and told my ex and he wanted nothing to with me. I lost the baby a few days later. Cleo was the one who took me to the hospital and looked after me when I didn’t want to get out of bed, when I was at my lowest and she was there for me. That’s why I owe her my life. I keep the picture because that baby meant the world to me even if my ex didn’t want us. When he found out what happened he told me some horrible things and thinks he has a claim on me ever since. So, no he doesn’t need to know where I am and I can drink all I want.” Gwen finished her explanation, drinking some more of the beer for emphasis.

“I’m so sorry. I had no idea. I just saw the scan, and didn’t think.” Blake apologised.

“It’s okay. The call you heard was my ex demanding I tell him where I am and who I’m with.”

“If he ever comes around when I’m with you I’ll protect you.”

“Thank you, Blake. It means a lot.”

Blake nodded and looked up at the dark blue sky and the sparkling stars. Something about Gwen made the need to protect her all that stronger. He let out a loud sigh and took a beer from the pack. The two of the sat outside looking at the stars for a few hours barely saying anything; just enjoying the comfortable silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just two chapter's left.
> 
> Let me know what you think...


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a lot has been happening the last few weeks, I have a job so I'm working full time now. I'm also going through some personal things but reading through the comments on my stories reminded me why I like writing.

**_ Chapter Nine _ **

A few days after their talk Blake could still feel the tension and awkwardness whenever he was around Gwen. Paired with the need to protect her and the urge to touch; Blake felt like he was going to explode with want and need. Blake took a deep breath and scooped Drake up.

“Hey Carter, Gwen come get in the truck, we’re going to the park.” Blake shouted as he took Drake out to the truck and buckled him into his car seat.

Blake looked up from buckling Drake in his car seat and saw Carter and Gwen. His eyes were glued to the sight of her long tanned legs, shown by the tiny denim shorts she was wearing. Her blonde hair cascaded down her back and the light pink halter top clung to her chest perfectly.

“Uncle Blake can we get ice cream?” Carter asked as Gwen helped him into the truck.

“I don’t see why not.” Blake shut his door and started the truck.

Gwen looked over at Blake, raising her eyebrow at the sudden impromptu visit the park. She knew her time was ending but she couldn’t bear the thought of not been on the ranch anymore or not been with the boys. By the end of the week she would be gone. She hadn’t told Blake yet but he was able to handle things on his own now. The boys were used to him. Drake was never going to remember a time where Blake wasn’t in his life. Carter would always be able to call her and talk about his mom; he knows that.

Gwen took a deep breath as she could feel tears burning at the back of her eyes. She let out the breath and turned her head to watch the trees fly by as the got closer to the park. Blake noticed Gwen’s distant look and knew she had something to tell him. Most likely that she was leaving. He just hoped he didn’t let Cleo, Richie, and Gwen down as he raised the boys.

 

When they arrived at the park Carter was bouncing up and down as he begged to go on the slide. Gwen took hold of Carters hand and led him to the park entrance while Blake got Drake and his buggy out of the truck.

The sky was a dazzling light blue, empty of clouds; the light green grass blowing gently in the light breeze. Dozens of children running around and playing with each other.

Gwen was stood by the slide watching as Carter ran up the steps before sliding down the slide; Blake was pushing Drake in the baby swing, smiling every time he giggled as he got closer to Blake the innocent excitement on his small face was refreshing to Blake.

Gwen loved the sight of Blake and the boys, especially when they were all smiling and laughing. They were getting along so well, she was so happy that she was able to help the boys settle in and help Blake. Richie and Cleo both loved Blake so much, so it wasn’t a shock that he would have custody of the boys. And he was always telling her that she can call and visit the boys whenever she wants. It was hard for Gwen not to imagine a life out there with the boys. Her own little family. Sighing Gwen focused on Carter and watched as his body catapulted down the slide.

 

Gwen was exhausted by the time dinner time came. She could feel her stomach rumbling from constantly chasing Carter and Drake around. Blake had gone to get them some lunch from a nearby café while Gwen was sat on a blanket at the park; with Drake using her body to help him stand while, simultaneously bouncing up and down.

Carter was sat with them he looked a little dazed.

“Auntie Gwen, can I tell you something?” Carter asked suddenly looking very emotional.

“Of course, buddy, you know you can talk to me about anything.”

“You can’t tell uncle Blake though.”

“Carter…” Gwen hesitated.

“I don’t want him to think I’m  a baby.” Carter admitted.

“Carter, honey, he won’t think that. He knows you’re big and strong and growing into a wonderful man, like I knew you would.”

“I… at night I talk to Mom. I feel like she’s in the room with me and we talk. I don’t think she wants you to leave us. I know you’re going home soon. But Mom doesn’t want you to. She wants you to stay with Blake. With us.”

“Carter honey, I can’t stay here. I have work and family back in LA. I’m going to visit as much as possible, but I can’t stay here baby.”

“But, but Mom said.” Carter said, his eyes welling up with tears.

Carter ran off to the swings and remained sat alone until Blake came back. When Blake set the bags down and Carter didn’t come and join them, he shot a questioning look over at Gwen.

“You don’t want to know.” Gwen sighed.

Blake walked over and joined Carter on the swings.

“What’s going on bud?”

“Nothing.”

“Doesn’t seem like nothing.”

“Mom wants Gwen to stay and Gwen said she can’t. I want my family together. I want to live with someone I know. Not you!” Carter said with tears running down his face.

“Hey bud, I know you’re hurting and I know you miss your parents. But Carter; Gwen has work and her friends and family and we can’t expect her to drop everything to come help us.”

“I had to leave everything! My friends, my family, then Mom and Dad left me!”

“Carter, buddy, come here.”

When Carter didn’t move Blake stood in front of him and pulled him up into his arms.

“I know you’re hurting and you miss everyone. But I miss them too. I’m trying, I really am. We need to prove to Gwen that we can look after ourselves without her. And that’s what we are going to do.”

Carter buried his head into Blake’s shoulder and let the tears run down his face and soak into his shirt.

Gwen was watching from a distance and felt her heart ripping. It sounded exactly like what Cleo had said to Gwen the day before the accident when she was convincing her to go on a date with Blake.

Gwen held Drake close, as a single tear slid down her cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More angst and drama to come in the final chapter... Expect a long chapter :~)
> 
> I think I'm going to get the chocolate bar I've been craving since I started writing this now :P
> 
> Leave me a comment and let me know what you think...


	10. Chapter 10

**_ Chapter Ten _ **

Gwen had just finished hugging Carter and Drake goodbye. Her week was finally up and here she was standing in the airport outside her gate saying goodbye to her family. She could feel the tears welling up inside her, but she knew that it would set Carter off if she let them show.

Gwen slowly lowered Drake into his pram, buckling him in. She stood up and looked at Blake. It felt like she was losing Cleo all over again. She took a step forward and wrapped her arms around Blake and felt him hug her back. His warmth and tight grip comforting. She lifted her head and looked in to Blake’s eyes. Standing on her toes she brushed her lips against his; not waiting for his response before pulling away and grabbing her rucksack. Hugging Carter one last time before she left.

Gwen, quickly turned on her heel as she disappeared down the gate. As she boarded the plane she unhooked her back from her shoulders. Just as she was about to put it on the overhead carry station a gentleman took the bag from her hand and placed it up effortlessly. Gwen gave the man a shy smile and mumbled a thank you before taking a seat. Her eyes were trained on the ground as the plane took off.

 

It had been two days since Gwen left. Blake was still feeling slightly numb from Gwen leaving and his mind was on overload from the kiss that happened. How was he meant to react? Should he have grabbed her and kissed her back like in the movies? However, it was too late to change history now.

Blake was dragged out of his thoughts when Carter jumped into the truck.

“Hey Bud, how was school?”

“Same as yesterday and the day before that and the day before that” Carter replied.

“Well, there’s only a few more years left” Blake joked.

“That’s not funny uncle Blake.”

“I thought it was.” Blake replied, putting the truck in gear.

 

The trio had just got home. Blake had sat Drake on the floor with his toys while Carter sat at the table in the kitchen doing his homework. Blake was about to get started on dinner when his phone vibrated.

 

_How are they boys? Gx_

_Missing you Bx_

_I miss them too Gx_

_When are they next going see you? Bx_

_Carter’s birthday? Gx_

_Deal Bx_

Three weeks and Blake was going to see Gwen. It felt like an eternity.

 

The wind was blowing through Blake’s curled hair as he galloped after Gwen, Pirate was at full speed yet he was still unable to catch up Gwen who was riding her own brown mare, Halo. She was laughing loud as she rode into the sunset. Her hair glistening in the early evening sun. Blake finally caught up to her, and he couldn’t stop staring into her eyes. Her chocolate orbs, showing nothing but happiness as she leant in to kiss him. Their lips were millimetres apart. Just as they were about to kiss Blake woke up to the sound of crying.

Blake was a bit shocked when he saw that it was Carter crying and not Drake. Blake ran into Carter’s room. Carter was curled up in his bed shaking. As Blake got closer he could see marks on the young boy’s face. Blake turned on the lamp on the bedside table and saw a small pile of vomit on the bed and small red dots on his face. Chicken pox and a sickness bug, all Blake needed.

His first sickness and Gwen wasn’t here to help him.

Blake started to strip Carter down making sure the vomit on his shirt didn’t get his face or hair. He through it in the corner of the room and took Carter to the bathroom down the hall, whilst starting the bath. Blake headed back to Carter’s room and started to strip the bed, checking on Carter as he went to get a bucket and scrubbing brush.

Once Carter’s room was clean Blake, helped the small boy into the bath and quickly rinsed him down, wrapping him in a fluffy towel before getting him changed into his pyjamas.

“Uncle Blake, I want Auntie Gwen.” Carted admitted, sounding deflated.

“I know Bud, me too.” Blake said leading Carter back to his room.

Just as Blake was about to climb into bed with Carter, Drake began crying, ready for his night bottle. Sighing Blake went to get the youngest member of the Shelton family. Drake quietened down once Blake scooped him up and started to gently rock him.

“I know baby, I know, you’re hungry.” Blake whispered as he went into the kitchen.

Blake was waiting for the bottle to warm up when he thought of sending a text to Gwen.

_Hey, it’s me… Carter’s ill, he has a case of chicken pox. I’ll let you know when he’s better. Bx_

Blake pocketed his phone and got settled on the couch with Drake and his bottle.  Drake dosed off half way through his bottle and Blake didn’t want to move. His mind went back to his dream. Lately, Gwen had been occupying all of his dreams, but this one felt real there was something about his dreams that called to his heart.

Blake put Drake back in his cot and slowly shut the door as he headed into his room to find Carter spread out fast asleep. Carefully manoeuvring his body Blake slid into bed; groaning when he saw it was past five on his alarm clock.

 

Blake slammed his hand down on his alarm clock as it rang out at seven. He begrudgingly climbed out of bed and started getting ready for the day. He finished getting dressed and was greeted by a smiling Drake. After changing the baby, he took him downstairs to get some breakfast while letting Carter sleep.

 

It had been three days since Carter got ill, he was no longer throwing up but he was constantly itching his spots. Blake at one point ended up putting oven mits on his hands to prevent him from opening the spots. He hadn’t heard anything from Gwen and he was starting to get worried. She always texts him back, especially if it was about the boys.

Blake shot off another text just in case they weren’t sending but once he saw that it was read straight away and that she didn’t reply, he knew something was wrong. Blake called Gwen and it went straight to voicemail. Anger and frustration went through him as he realised he couldn’t get to her with Carter being sick and her living in a different state.

 

Carter was finally getting better and all the time they had spent together had brought Blake and him closer together. Blake finally felt like things were starting to work out, now all he needed was to know Gwen was okay.

“Uncle Blake, can I call Auntie Gwen?” Carter asked as he joined Blake on the couch.

“Urm sure Bud, she might be working though, so she might not be able to answer.”

“Okay… But we can still try?”

“Of course.”

Blake pulled out his phone and started facetiming Gwen. He handed the phone over to Gwen but when it kept ringing and ringing Blake looked apologetically at Carter.

“I’m sorry Carter.”

“It’s okay Uncle Blake.” Carter sighed.

“I’ll figure something out Carter, why don’t you go get ready for bed? I’ll be in, in a second.”

Blake looked at his lock screen on his phone, it was a photo of Gwen and the boys from the day they spent at the park. He let out a loud sigh. Something was going on with Gwen and he was going to get to the bottom, of this. 

 

The next morning Blake packed up a suitcase for himself, Carter, and Drake. He rounded the boys up and began driving out of town.

“Uncle Blake? Where are we going?” Carter asked from his spot in the front seat.

“We’re going to get Auntie Gwen back.” Blake replied.

“But I thought she wasn’t staying? I’m hoping to fix my mistake. Your Mommy and Daddy knew what they were doing when they brought Auntie Gwen into my life.”

The rest of the ride was silent until they arrived the airport. Blake and Drake shared a seat whilst Carter was sat next to Blake gazing out of the window. Blake kept going over what he was going to say to Gwen in his head, yet somehow it all felt wrong. Heck he didn’t even know if she felt the same way.

Instead of going straight to Gwen’s, Blake decided it was probably better to head to a hotel first and get settled as best they could. Drake had a nap while Carter watched a bit of TV and Blake thought of a plan.

 

 

It was late afternoon when Gwen heard a knock at the door. Her body tensed at the thought of who it could be. Somewhere deep in her fantasies she hoped it was Blake. Her knight in shining armour. But she knew he wouldn’t be able to save her. He was probably busy on his ranch while Carter was at school.

Instead of being with them she was stuck in her apartment with a lunatic. Not long after she got back from Oklahoma, Gavin began banging on her door. Ready to tell him once and for all that she wasn’t his and that she didn’t love him she opened the door. She has never regretted anything more in her life.

The banging continued and Gavin was beginning to get frustrated. He came into the room and took one look at Gwen cowering before grabbing her arm and pushing her towards the door. Gwen was shaking violently. She had no idea who would come and see her and if they saw the state she was in she knew they would ask questions and Gavin would take his anger out on her again. Gwen took a shaky breath as she pulled the door open a crack.

Gwen gasped aloud as she saw Blake, Carter and Drake stood in the doorway.

“Blake? Carter, Drake? What are you guys doing here?” Gwen asked truly shocked.

“I was an idiot to let you go. I should have asked you to stay with me at the ranch. I never wanted you to leave. None of us did…”

“Blake” Gwen murmured as Gavin linked his arm tightly around Gwen.

Blake watched as she paled and noticed her hair hanging in her face.

“Who do we have here darling?”

“Urm, this is Cleo’s brother-in-law and her sons. Blake this is Gavin.”

Blake knew what was off.

“We best get going. We just came to check on you before we went to the park.” Blake lied.

Gwen nodded as Gavin turned to leave, pulling Gwen with him. Carter looked up at Blake confused, but Blake led him away from the flat. Blake looked at Gwen and winked before leaving.

Gwen looked at Gavin and felt anger rising in her. He’d barged into her apartment and taken her mobile phone and cut her off from the world, and when he got angry he took it out on Gwen. Her body full of dark, evil bruises. She would be wearing jumpers for a while. All because Gavin was stronger than her and he knew the right things to say.

Blake winking at her gave her hope, she just hoped she could last until he came to save her.

Anger was bubbling in Blake’s veins. Gavin had hit Gwen, he saw the way she was shaking the bruise on her wrist looked exactly like a hand print. He needed to get her out and fast.

 

The next morning, Blake arranged for a babysitter for the boys. He grabbed his wallet and phone and kissed the boys goodbye. Today he was going to get the love of his life.

Blake arrived at Gwen’s door and began banging on the door like it was a drum.

“Blake what are you doing here? Where’s Carter and Drake?” Gwen asked, her voice panicky.

“They’re with a babysitter. Gwen, you need to come with me.”

“I can’t Blake. Gavin will be back soon.”

“You aren’t coming back here. Get your things.”

“Blake!” Gwen whined.

She didn’t know what to do. She was terrified of Gavin, but Blake offered her hope. She followed Blake back into the apartment and joined him in manically packing her stuff away. Blake had to stop half way through, a searing pain in her ribs.

“Gwen?”

“It’s fine… Just keep packing” Gwen replied pulling herself up and slowly putting things in the bag.

Blake gently moved Gwen aside and let her sit down while he completed the last of the packing. He would look at her ribs later.

Blake had just loaded the last of Gwen’s bags into the cab when he saw Gavin coming down the street. Without a second thought Blake ran upstairs and ushered Gwen down quickly. Gwen stopped on the stairs clutching her side. Blake couldn’t wait for Gwen, he grabbed her legs and swung her into a bridal hold. He continued down the rest of the stairs before walking with Gwen straight to the waiting cab. He helped her in and gave the taxi driver the hotel he was staying at. The cab drove off just as Gavin entered the flat.

Gwen was leant against Blake’s side and the cab drove them to the hotel. Once they arrived  the valet started taking Gwen’s things to Blake’s room while Blake, guided Gwen to his room.

The babysitter was sat with Carter reading a book when the couple entered the room. Carter ran towards Gwen throwing his small body around Gwen, who let out a loud gasp at the contact. Blake raised an eyebrow at Gwen before getting Carter to go back to playing with Kayla, the babysitter.

Blake led Gwen into his bedroom and sat on the bed. Gwen stood in the centre of the room like a naughty school girl.

“Gwen… Let me see.” Blake whispered, not able to look at Gwen.

“Blake…”

“Gwen, I need to see.”

Without another word Gwen slowly began pulling her t-shirt up. Wincing when her arm was above her head. She froze when she saw Blake’s face. He looked like he was in pain just from seeing the marks on her body.

“No one will ever lay a finger on you again!” Blake stated as he stood up and walked towards Gwen.

He cautiously opened his arms and Gwen stepped into them, burying her head in his shoulder as she let tears of relief flow down her cheeks.

“Richie and Cleo lead me to the love of my life, and they probably already knew what was going to happen with us.”

“I love you too Blake” Gwen whispered into his shoulder.

“You’re safe now” Blake whispered back.

Blake placed a gentle kiss on her head.

He finally had a family of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys want a epilogue chapter?
> 
> I'm not sure if I should just leave this here... 
> 
> Thank you for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think


End file.
